


Assume The Position

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: PWPNOTES: Thank you, Bill, for the opening line. Should I ask if he ever used this one himself?





	1. Assume the Position

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Why don't you take me into the back room, put me up against the wall, and fuck me stupid?" 

 

As pick up lines go it wasn't original, but he didn't care. Fuck, it was Pride weekend and he was shit faced. The man was dressed as a Master, all black leather; handcuffs attached to one wrist, a small crop dangling from the other, wearing a hood that hid his features. 

 

Hell, in the dim light Alex couldn't even tell the color of the guy's eyes. He could, however, see that the man was built like a certain AD who gave Alex a major hard-on every time he was near. So, he grabbed the man's hand and led the way to the back room. 

 

Finding them a spot in a back corner, Alex pushed him up against the wall. The man moaned into the kiss, as his hands fumbled with Alex's belt. There was no finesse to it, they grabbed and pulled and when enough of their clothing was out of the way the big man turned to the wall. 

 

Alex quickly slid his condom-covered dick into his more than ready partner. A thrust and a twist made the big man moan and shift back toward him while straining his pants trying to spread his legs farther apart. 

 

The beat of the music vibrated through the walls. Alex found himself matching the rhythm as he pounded into the warm ass. He allowed his mind to pretend that it was his boss he was fucking in the back of the hottest gay club in the D.C area. 

 

When he knew he was close he whispered into the guy's ear, "You like this don't you? You like that cock deep in your ass? I want you to come for me." 

 

Reaching around, he grabbed the man's dick and stroked it in a counter-rhythm to his thrusts. He was plastered so close to his trick that he could hear the man chanting softly, "Fuck! Oh god, fuck me hard, make me take it, make me come." 

 

Alex grinned and slammed into the willing ass harder, grinding against him while tugging harder on the dick he was working. The man's back arched, he screamed and sprayed the wall with come. The contractions of his ass sent Alex flying after him. 

 

They stood panting together, letting the wall hold them up. The smart-ass in Alex took over, "What's the capital of Virginia?" 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Guess I managed to do as requested. Come on I'll buy you a drink." 

 

Alex stepped back, tied off the condom and dropped it in a nearby can. His partner had regained enough use of his brain cells to pull up his pants. They threaded their way through the club to the bar. Alex ordered and leaned forward to yell at the bartender to give the other man whatever he wanted. 

 

They stood side by side, not even trying to talk over the noise. The time was ticking down to the appointed hour for unmasking, which in Alex's case would be simple, since his disguise consisted of a blond wig and a pair of tinted glasses. 

 

Walter pulled the man, who had given him the best fuck he'd had in a long time, out onto the floor, the two danced bumping crotches and Walter realized they were both hard again. He smiled, hoping they could continue the night in a bed, his fantasies of sucking the man until he screamed making him harden even more. 

The time for unmasking was fast approaching, although Walter didn't believe that the other man would look very different without the glasses. 

 

The music stopped abruptly and a drag queen stepped onto the small stage with a microphone. 

 

"Having fun tonight? Found a sweet twink or a daddy to take home? Well, I hope you aren't disappointed when he's unveiled. Take 'em off folks." 

 

Walter reached behind his head, undoing the laces that held his mask firmly in place. When he managed to get it off, he turned to find a look of pure terror on the face of Alex Krycek. 

 

"Fuck!" 

 

Alex didn't reply, he just turned and fled, fighting his way through the club and hit the street running, his mind cruising in overdrive. He'd fucked his fantasy, his boss. Oh shit! 

 

He was back in his apartment before it occurred to him how much more upset Skinner must be at the revelation. Then a smile spread over his face. Damn Skinner'd been hot, so hot, and the best bottom Alex had been with in a long time. 

 

Walter had quite a bit different reaction than Alex. He'd driven home slowly, squirming in the leather that was slicked with lube, his mind mulling over every possible response he could make to the situation. 

 

Once he reached home, he showered then got into bed, but couldn't sleep. After a while, he gave up trying and just concentrated on remembering every second of his sojourn in the back room. With one hand on his dick and the other working his ass, he came. 

 

Both men fell asleep wondering how they would handle the situation come Monday morning. 

 

The end


	2. Position of Power?

Walter got into the office early on Monday, partly because he had a meeting to prepare for and partly because he'd awakened early that morning and couldn't go back to sleep. He'd spent most of the weekend trying to decide how to handle the situation. 

 

He'd gone to the pride party looking to get laid and he'd been successful. Boy howdy, had he been successful. He'd had fantasies about little Agent Krycek since the boy had first walked into his office but the hard fuck in the back room at Steve and Eddie's had been so intense, better than any fantasy. His dick twitched just from thinking about it. 

 

He'd finally reached the conclusion to test the waters. If Krycek wanted to pretend it hadn't happened, he'd let him. But his ass, as well as other body parts, hoped that wouldn't be the case. He wanted a bed, the agent, and time to do it every which way possible.

 

When Alex trailed behind Mulder into the meeting, he didn't look toward Walter. He sat very straight in his chair, eyes forward. He didn't look at Walter even when asked direct questions. After the third time Walter saw Mulder looking from one to the other with that shrewd profiler expression, he stopped trying to draw Alex out. 

 

Alex was squirming internally, but tried to keep any of that from showing on his face. He knew the moment Mulder started to get suspicious and was glad that Skinner left him alone. He was also more than happy that the most current case kept them out of the office for most of the week. 

 

Thursday he was in the elevator after lunch when Skinner stepped in. His heart raced as the only other occupant got off, but Kim stepped in before the doors closed. Friday, Skinner had taken a personal day. He made an excuse to Mulder and left work early that afternoon. 

 

Closing his apartment door, he breathed out a heavy sigh that he'd made it through the week with no more than heart palpitations. He was sure that if Skinner had planned to pursue the matter in any way, he would have done so before that point. 

 

After a long hot shower he dropped onto the sofa. He jumped as if shot a few minutes later when the phone rang.

 

"Krycek."

 

"Hey, man, how's it hanging?"

 

Alex smiled as his friend Patrick's voice flowed through the phone.

 

"Tough week, man. How are you doing?"

 

"I'm going to a private party tonight, thought you might like to go. I hear it's going to be teeming with the kind of burly toys you like."

 

"Really? Sounds interesting, but what about your type?"

 

"You know me, man, I can fly either way. Should I swing by and pick you up?"

 

"Sure, around eight?"

 

"Yeah, we can grab a burger or something first."

 

"Okay I'll see you then."

 

Alex disconnected the phone and relaxed back to take a nap. With luck, it'd be the kind of late night that would make him forget the debacle of the prior week. His internal clock woke him at seven and he got up and prepared himself for a fun night. 

 

Patrick was on time; they stopped to eat, then headed to the party. It was being held on such an enormous private estate that Alex wondered how his buddy Patrick had gotten invited, but when they got to the door, Patrick whipped out an embossed invitation. They were waved inside, to find a scene from a Fellini movie, or maybe Kubrick's last film.

 

Most of the guests were disguised in some way, but among them wandered young, handsome, and in some cases, naked, men. It soon became clear that the men in disguise were there to get their kinks fed while remaining anonymous to the men bringing them the pleasure.

 

As they stood taking in the large entry, a man approached.

 

"Good evening, Sirs. I see you came via the invitations. The rules are quite simple. You may approach a man who fits the body type you are interested in, but the option is his. Should he accept your suit, he will then either verbally tell you of his desires or give you a card with his preferences indicated."

 

"A card?" Patrick asked.

 

"Yes, some of our members prefer complete privacy. Those members do not even want you to hear their voices. The other option is to wait until someone makes an advance to you. Once you have met an agreeable member, he will lead you to his private chamber and what happens there is up to the two of you. The only remaining rule is that everything must be consensual on both sides."

 

"Sounds simple."

 

"Good. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen." 

 

Patrick turned to look at Alex as the man left them. "Damn, I had no idea it was going to be anything like this. But man look at the talent! Catch you later man."

 

Patrick took off across the room, already homing in on someone. Alex headed to the bar, a drink first sounded like the best idea to him. 

 

Walter had seen Alex come in with another man about his age. But as he watched from his corner, they got the 'talk' and then the friend went off and left Alex standing. Alex went to the bar and ordered a drink, then turned with it and looked over the crowd. 

 

Walter had no fear of being recognized. He had on contacts, his baldhead was covered with a motorcycle cap and he hadn't shaved in over twenty-four hours, so he had a nice shadow going. 

 

He nudged the man next to him, "Frederick, has that man at the bar, the one with dark hair, been here before?"

 

"No, he must be new. I sent Victor out to a couple of clubs last night to find new blood. Looks interesting."

 

"I know him."

 

"Really?" Frederick sounded very interested, but Walter knew he wouldn't approach Alex without Walter's say so.

 

"Yeah, we had an interesting encounter last week. Then he avoided me at work all week."

 

Frederick started to chuckle. "One of your boys?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Want a rematch?"

 

"Fuck, yeah." Walter grinned at him then let his tongue droop from the corner of his mouth.

 

"Nice cock?"

 

"Just the kind I like, and he knows how to use it."

 

"Well, fill out a card and go get him." Frederick picked up a card from a table nearby, and held it out with a pen. 

 

Walter took it and quickly marked several boxes with bold X's. Pulling his cap down farther, he shifted his weight so that his walk would be different and headed for his Agent. 

 

He stopped in front of Alex, extended the card, and slouched. Walter had long ago learned that misdirection was more important to keeping his identity secret than any disguise could be. 

 

You can see someone who looks like someone you know, but something about them makes you sure it isn't the person you know. Most people never know what that something is. Usually, it's as simple as the way they walk. 

 

Alex looked up at the man, his breath catching. Skinner! No, it wasn't Skinner but a man who looked a lot like Skinner. Skinner would never slouch like that or go out unshaven. 

 

Alex took the card automatically, and his eyes dropped to see what it said. He found a list of items with boxes next to them. The man had checked off; rough, bottom, bondage, oral, anal, limited marking, cock rings, chastity belts and, under timeframes, '24/7 for the right man' had been marked with the heaviest X. 

 

Alex smiled, lifted his head to look at the man once more and made his decision.

 

"Lead the way."

 

The man smiled at him and turned to thread his way through the room. At the entry hall, he started up the steps. Alex saw Patrick and waved to him, he got an okay hand sign from his friend before he hurried to catch up with his 'date'. 

 

The room they entered was plush, and furnished with a wide variety of entertainment possibilities and toys. The big screen TV was already playing porn, which Alex glanced at and then ignored. To him porn was for when you had no partner to play with. 

 

Turning to the man he asked, "Kissing?"

 

That got him an enthusiastic grin and a nod. He moved closer and latched on. The first kiss was slow and invasive. Alex charted the mouth carefully, enjoying the man's reaction. 

 

When he pulled back he ordered, "Get naked."

 

As the man moved to comply, Alex dimmed the lights, turned off the TV and put a CD on the small stereo in the corner. He liked background music. 

 

When he turned he found his date standing in almost the same spot, but now naked, except for the cap and a combo cock ring and ball separator. His big hands hung at his sides, his stance a little straighter than before. 

 

"God, you're gorgeous! Come here and suck me."

 

Alex opened his pants hurriedly as the man all but ran to do as he'd been told. Alex swayed on his feet as the man sucked him down his throat with almost no effort. Damn! He was good. Alex whispered. 

 

"Slow down, I want it to last."

 

The man moaned around his flesh and Alex smiled. "Wait, let go and I'll get undressed so we can get on the bed."

 

Walter rocked back on his heels and watched as Alex undressed. This was much better than the back room at a bar. This way he got to see all of the man. He licked his lips hungrily bringing another moan from Alex. 

 

When Alex was naked, he moved quickly to the bed, making himself comfortable against the headboard. Smiling at Walter, he called, "Come here, boy, and show me what a good cocksucker you are."

 

He allowed Walter to suck until he felt his climax pending. He'd wanted to wait until he was up the fine ass but decided he could do that later. Holding tightly to the bedposts Alex thrust up into the hot mouth. 

 

The man rode the crest with him, drinking down the come he was offered and then keeping Alex in his mouth until Alex pushed him away. 

 

Walter watched as Alex panted, his eyes still closed. He loved making a man come that way. He loved the feeling of power it gave him. Finally, Alex's eyes opened and he grinned at the kneeling man.

 

"Damn, you're good at that."

 

Walter nodded with a leer. 

 

"I'm thirsty. Can we order some drinks?"

 

Walter rose and walked over to open a big cabinet by the French doors. Alex rose from the bed and walked over to see what was available. There wasn't much that was missing from soda, bottled water all the way to a fine brandy. Alex grabbed a bottle of water and chugged most of it down. 

 

"Don't you want anything?"

 

Walter licked his lips, looked down at Alex's dick and shook his head.

 

"I'm sure I can let you have that again later."

 

Alex watched as Walter made his way to the bed, appreciating the man's fine ass. Walter got comfortable on the bed and waited. When Alex finished the bottle of water he headed for the man who was waiting for him. 

 

Alex tugged the cap off the man's head, amazed that he still had it on. Damn! Bald, too. Shit, maybe he could see this guy on a regular basis, he thought. 

 

Alex tossed the cap aside and got down to business. As he waited for his dick to get hard again, he tortured the man spread out on the bed. He used the wide leather cuffs that were attached to the headboard to secure Walter's hands. 

 

Pinching the nipples as he knelt over him, Alex watched his reaction. The card had specified rough and Alex liked rough on occasion. For the next hour he kissed, bit, pinched, probed and sucked until the bound man was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Had Walter wanted to talk, he would have been incapable. 

 

Alex pulled back and waited for the lack of sensation to bring Walter back from the edge. When brown eyes opened to look at him, he grinned.

 

"Still with me? "

 

Walter nodded. Alex shifted position and stroked his cock. Walter's eyes tracked the movement, watching lustfully. 

 

"Want this don't you? Want me to make you take it? Need that hole fucked?"

 

A low whimper slipped from Walter's dry lips. Alex grinned.

 

"You like being told what's going to happen to you, don't you. Makes you hotter for it. A big man like you giving it up makes me hotter. Giving me the control, letting me decide when and how you come."

 

The groan from the parched man shot straight to Alex's cock. He pinched the head to keep himself from shooting all over Walter. Taking several deep breaths he covered his dick with a condom and applied a generous coat of lube.

 

Alex knelt between the strong legs, pulling them up over his shoulders. Pressing the head of his cock against the hole, he pushed in hard. Walter's grunt was more relief than anything else. He'd been primed for being fucked since he'd walked through the door earlier that evening. Having Alex be the one to do it was just an extra thrill.

 

Alex pumped hard and deep into Walter, taking his pleasure. Walter's hands flexed, scrabbling at the bedposts, seeking something to cling to for support. It had been a long time since anyone had played him so well. 

 

After a few minutes, Alex dropped his legs, letting them settle around his hips. Bending forward, he kissed Walter, biting his lip until it bled then licking the blood away. 

 

"So hot, so good, gonna fuck you all night."

 

Walter was more than willing to have that happen. Alex's thrusts were getting jerky as he got closer to shooting. Walter tightened down, giving Alex as much stimulation as he could. Alex moaned before taking another kiss from Walter's swollen lips. 

 

When Alex slammed in and came, he screamed. He didn't know what, but Walter smiled at hearing his name come from the man inside him. Alex grabbed Walter's cock and tugged on it. It only took a few pulls to take Walter over the edge. 

 

As Alex lay on Walter's chest regaining his breath, he fumbled with the cuffs. When Walter's hands were loose, he wrapped his arms around Alex, holding on tight.

 

"Thank you, Agent, that was one hell of a fuck."

 

Alex's head jerked, a loud groan filled the room to be followed by a chuckle from Walter. 

 

"Oh god no, not again."

 

"Face it, Alex, it's destiny."

 

Alex's head rose and he looked into the warm brown eyes. They studied each other for a long moment.

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Very. Just keep in mind that at work, I'm in charge. In the bedroom, you are."

 

"I can live with that."

 

"Me, too."

 

Alex bent, running his tongue over the abused lip before sealing the deal with a kiss.

 

The end


End file.
